096 In Need
The background is black. ; Panel 1 Zane, still wearing his blindfold, grits his teeth and struggles against the ropes that bind his wrists. His wrists are presumably tied to the post behind him, but not tied together. Each arm is behind him, his elbows are slightly bent and his hands are at the level of his hips. His movement is indicated with thin white motion lines. He says, "Who's there?" As before, he and the background are colored in dark, mottled shades of red. ; Panel 2. There is a larger space between the first and second panels than usual. The reader's perspective is from behind Zane's left ear, and we appear to be looking into dark red and black smoke or fog, from which only a pair of shining blue eyes can be seen. A thin horizontal light is emitted from those eyes. A voice says, "Someone in need." Then, in a second speech bubble, it continues, "You made this so." It is clear from the styles of the speech bubbles that the speaker is the skeletal figure that appeared in Virgil's room. His words are light blue, and the background is black while the outlines of the speech bubbles are dark red. The effect is unsettling, as if the outlines and background are melding into the background, while the words, written in a highly contrasting and unique style, are popping out of the page. ; Panel 3. The skeleton brings his face right in front of Zane's, his eyes seemingly brighter than they were in previous appearances. The widely spaced stitches covering the eye holes in its tattered hood serve to break up the light, making it look as if several thin horizontal rays of light are coming from its eyes. The lines extend outside the panel boundaries, reaching into the previous panel and into the space between this panel and the next. He continues, "Easy." Zane, keeping his head raised, looks worried and says "*Wh-Where am I??*" ; Panel 3. A close-up of the skeleton, tattered flaps of his stitched hood covering most of his mouth but exposing a few teeth on his bottom jaw. He answers, "You are a guest in." Then, in a second speech bubble, he continues "My home." ; Panel 4. Another close-up of the skeleton's face. It is as if the reader is looking right into its bright eyes. He says, "Unlike the others." Then, continuing in another speech bubble, he says "You *see*." ; Panel 5. Zane, leaning away from the post slightly, shouts angrily "*Who are you?!* *Let me go, you monster!*" ; Panel 6. There is another wide gap between the previous panel and this one. We see the back of the skeleton, leaning over the table in front of Zane. Its covering of stitched together skin or material seems only to cover its head and part of its chest. From behind, its ribcage, spinal cord and pelvis are clearly visible. Thread seems to be wound around its arms, and he appears to be holding some thread in one hand. He says, "Scream if you would." Then in another speech bubble, he continues, "Wish." Then, in words that are part of that same speech bubble but only slightly connected to each other, he says "I would not deny anyone." A space, and he continues, "Their." Another space, and he continues "Instinct." ; Panel 7. There is another wide gap between this panel and the previous one. As before, the skeleton is speaking in one large speech bubble, but it is broken into four smaller bubbles that are loosely connected to each other, spread across the top of the panel and read top to bottom. He says, "I myself." Then, in another bubble, continues "could not speak." In a third bubble, he continues, "Until a month." In the final bubble, he continues, "Ago." His hand is reaching for the pair of scissors on the table. His forearm and finger bones are tightly wrapped with thread, and there is what looks like a couple of pieces of material stitched together over the back of his hand. His middle and ring finger are shorter than the other two, apparently missing the last two knuckles, and he holds them up, apart from the other three fingers he uses to grasp. There is thread stretched between his thumb and the base of his index finger, as if to simulate the skin of the hand.